


Barney and Family

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys come across a station playing childrens songs, random conversation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney and Family

_I love you, you love me, we’re a happy family...._

 

Dean stares in horror at the car radio and quickly hits the button to change the station. Sam gawps at him as country rock starts floating through the car. Dean relaxes, not great but-

"Wait, was that just...your kidding me there's a station that plays Barney songs on the air?" Sam hits the back button.

 

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won’t you_

 

Dean slaps the radio into silence, but Sam belts out the last "Won’t you say you love me too!" at the top of his lungs. 

"I can't believe I'm related to you."

"I can't believe that was on the radio, come on don't you have like any happy childhood TV memories?"

"No I was probably too busy taking apart handguns to watch TV with you eintstien. Besides, that's like the most incestuous song I've ever heard. Barney was a pervert." Sam raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well listen to the words right? Totally sketchy. Wasn't there a case against the actor for being a pedo?"

"Dean!" Sam squawks "You're tarnishing my childhood. Next you'll say Sesame Street was supporting terrorism or homosexuality." Dean casts Sam a sidelong 'I-can't-believe-you' look.

"Okay liberal college boy, can you really say that Bert and Ernie weren't-"

"Hey, Ernie's, my favorite character, I always coveted that rubber duck." Sam pouts and glares. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Like I said, I can't believe I'm related to you." He gets an evil glint in his eye and Sam leans back, that is a prankish look, best avoided. "So, Ernie, Barney-incest, are you trying to tell me something here Sam?" Sam chokes on his own tongue, fish-eyed. 

"God no. Jesus, Dean where do you get the..."

Dean looks pointedly at Sam, "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won’t you say you love me too?" He garbles the song "You're the touchy feely one here, are we having a moment?"

"Screw you. And congratulations for slaughtering the last vestiges of a happy childhood you jerk." Sam says and crosses his arms to glare out the window. 

"Bitch" Dean laughs and he can see Sam repressing the quirk of a smile out of the side of his vision. Their family may be a bit dysfunctional, but they sure beat Barney. Dean turns the radio back on and flips through till he finally finds the classic rock station. Either way they're getting the tap deck fixed at the next stop.


End file.
